A Mother and Daughter's Love
by Shining Writer
Summary: One night Topanga catches Riley masturbating, and decides to help Riley out at understanding self pleasure and with her discovering her sexuality; which results in a night of passion in a story that shows how the raw love between a mother and daughter is one of the most beautiful types of love in the world.


One evening a young Riley Matthews was sitting in her bedroom wearing just a bath robe. Riley then took off her bath robe, now completely bare butt naked, and laid on her bed. Riley then brought her right hand to her vagina and slowly began to move her fingers into it. Suddenly Riley's door opened and Topanga (who was wearing just a bath robe) stepped in and said, "Hey Riley. Just wanted to know... Oh my gosh!" Riley looking humiliated pulled a blanket over her young nude body and said, "Mom. Try knocking next time!" Topanga then said, "Yeah. Sorry. It's just... were... were you masturbating?" Riley sighed and said, "Well I was trying to." A curious Topanga then said, "Wow. I didn't know you were already doing that." Riley then looked down and with an ashamed look said, "I... I was about to try it for my first time. I... I just wasn't sure how to." Topanga then made a little smile as she said, "You don't know that in a day and age when you have the internet at your disposal." Riley then said, "Dad still has an app that can see everything I look at on my phone. I mean I know it involves touching myself down below but..." Topanga smirked and said, "You want me to teach you?" A surprised looking Riley then said, "What!?" Topanga then took a step towards Riley and said, "How about I teach you everything you'll need to know about sex and pleasure." Riley looking a bit stunned said, "Well... okay. Sure."

Topanga then slid out of her bath robe exposing her grown naked body to her daughter. Riley took a moment to take in the beautiful image of her mother naked. She had always admired her mother's figure, but now she was seeing her raw breasts, butt, and vagina totally uncovered for the first time in her recent memory. And to Riley, no on in the world could compare to her mother's beauty. Topanga then guided Riley to lying on her bed as she said, "Now first... never have your lover go for the main prize first. Always have fun everywhere else beforehand." Riley then said, "Everywhere else? What do you..." Topanga then lowered her head down and began to lick and suck on Riley's developing breasts. Riley instantly found herself moaning at the feeling of her mother's tongue moving across the bare skin of her breasts, and yelped a bit when Topanga started to bite on her nipples gently. Topanga then turned Riley onto her stomach and began to lick her daughter's young smooth buttocks. Riley smiled as she felt her mother's mouth move across her butt cheeks. Eventually Topanga turned Riley around again and moved her face to her daughter's smooth still hairless vagina. Topanga then moved her face in and began to lick around and then inside Riley's young womanhood. Riley moaned loudly as she felt her mother's tongue move against her vaginal walls and smiled at how happy this made her feel.

Riley then said, "Oh mom. I want to try that now." Topanga smirked and said, "I was worried you'd never ask." Topanga then sat on her knees as Riley brought her face close to her mother's breasts. Riley began to stare at her mother's completely developed breasts as she moved her fingers around the under boob area of Topanga's chest. She squeezed it for a bit, wanting to know how a real woman's breasts truly felt. Then Riley brought her face forward and began to lick Topanga's breasts. Topanga moaned as she felt Riley move her small mouth up and down the skin of her boobs. Riley also brought her lips to her mother's nipples and one at a time began to suck hard and loud on them. As Riley did this, Topanga dug her fingers into her daughter's hair as she said, "Oh yeah Riley. Oh yeah, that feels good." Riley eventually got behind Topanga and moved her head down and began to lick her mom's butt. Topanga leaned forward a bit as she began to sit on the bed like a dog as she said, "Oh yeah. You get that ass of my clean with your tongue Riley. OH YEAH!"

Eventually Riley sat herself in Topanga's lap facing her. Riley and Topanga looked into each other's eyes. Then the two moved their faces together and kissed each other on the lips. The mother and daughter began to kiss passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other. As they kissed Riley brought one of her hands down and dug two of her finger's into her mother's vagina. Topanga brought two of her fingers down and in turn stuck them into Riley's' vagina. The two females moaned loud at the feeling of being pleasured by the other. The harder they fingered the other, the more they moaned. As the mother and daughter pleasured each other, the two couldn't believe at how perfect this felt. Because unlike loving a man, the love between a mother and daughter was so unconditional and perfectly natural. There was no need to figure out who was dominant. There was no need to prove anything to the other. Because as Riley and Topanga pleasured the other's vagina with their fingers, all the mother and daughter could think about was how much they truly loved the other. So as Topanga began to feel her pleasure increase incredibly she said, "Oh Riley. Oh God, I don't know how but you turn me on even more than your father. Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh! OOOHHHHHHH!" Then as Riley began to feel her mother dig her fingers deeper into her underage vagina, she began to shake a bit and said, "Oh yeah mom. Ohhhh! I love you! I love you! Ohhhh! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly both Riley and Topanga orgasmed and shot their womanly fluids onto the other. Eventually the mother and daughter collapsed on the bed next to each other naked and smiling. Topanga smiled and said, "Did you like it?" Riley smiled back as she said, "I loved it. I love you. Thank you so much for that unforgettable experience mom." Topanga smirked and said, "Anytime my beautiful daughter. Seriously. _Any_ time."

**THE END**


End file.
